


I Loved, and I Loved, and I Lost You

by LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash/pseuds/LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash
Summary: when something happens to chat noir how will ladybug react? Will this be the end or just the beginning?ONE-SHOTMIRACULOUS LADYBUG BELONGS TO RIGHTFUL OWNER





	

I Loved, and I Loved and I Lost You

Chat couldn't keep his eyes open for much longer. He can hear someone screaming. He mentally flinches just wanting to fall asleep in the cold, because for some odd reason everything was just so cold, Why was it cold, Chat would say to himself why is someone screaming can't they let me sleep. Its just to cold, im sleepy i guess i might as well take a nap. Before i fell asleep i hear someone scream for one more time they shake me and i open my eyes a bit and im facing a beautiful blue. it was a blue as bright as the sky. I don't know h=who this person with these beautiful eyes are so i just stare at her and memorize her eyes while i finally go to sleep, not knowing i would never know who those eyes belong to and realizing way to late, that when i sleep i shall never wake again. i shall never see those bluebell eyes but as i realized this i knew it was to late.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CHAT NOIR don't leave me please you can't just leave not when i realized i love you to please dont leave me, who is going to be there to protect me and give me awful cat puns Chat please, please don't leave i love you, i l-love y-you," I sob holding my dear Chatton realizing i will never hear his puns or hear him call me his lady or bugaboo. my sobs grow into shouts denying that Chat noir is dead. I see him open his eyes and i felt relief until i realized he wasn't going to keep his eyes open for very long and head into the world above. Until this moment i never knew chats identity and after realizing he was d-dead i thought it was the time to take the miraculous. I didnt want to i just couldnt so i waited for his powers to run out so he can turn back. While i waited i carassed his soft blonde hair and his ears and i kissed him hoping that maybe he would respond but he didnt and i started to tear up again finally realizing that he wasn't coming back ever Finally i hear the last paw come off and i hear the outfit come off. To scared to open my eyes i realized i needed to so slowly i open my eyes and i started to cry even more realizing that not only did i just lose my partner i lost adrien i lost my crush and it was at that moment when i lost it i lost it not believing, before my mind went blank i can see a black flying rat scream for adrien i wanted to respond but i couldnt because all i heard was "Hello Dark Bug, I am Hawk Moth i can give you powers to bring back your loved one in exchange for well Chat Noir and Ladybug miraculous, do we have a deal Dark bug" "Yes Hawk moth oh and also Chat noir is dead but i can still bring the miraculous but first i want to destroy some hearts first" " All right" "Thanks Hawk Moth heheHAHAHAHA im coming for you my dear adrien and ill destroy others if i have to because no one will destroy my happiness NO ONE" i laugh as i change into Dark Bug "Now Dark Bug get me Chat Noir miraculous" "yes Hawk Moth AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it, this is my second story that i have wrote about these guys i made this song while listenig to a song. hope you liked the story


End file.
